Workmen
Workmen are minor characters in the television series, but play an important role in the functioning of the Island of Sodor. They are always ready to assist in almost any kind of work and are found in almost any part of the Island of Sodor. They usually wear a cap, sometimes a flat cap, a blue coat with a white shirt and black tie, over which overalls are worn. Locations They are usually found around, but are not limited to: * Accidents * Goods yards and depots * Stations * Any maintenance work or project * Scrapyards * Harbours * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Dieselworks * Quarries and Mines * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Whiff's Waste Dump * Brendam Docks * Ulfstead Castle * Crocks Scrap Yard Voice Actors Dock Workers: * Matt Wilkinson (UK; Merry Winter Wish, Day of the Diesels and Blue Mountain Mystery) * Bob Golding (UK/US; Tale of the Brave) * Shigenori Sōya and Nobuaki Kanemitsu (Japan; Henry's Hero) * Hideyuki Kanaya (Japan; Flatbeds of Fear) Quarry Workers: * Keith Wickham (UK; Signals Crossed) * Kerry Shale (US; Signals Crossed) * Hideyuki Umezu (Japan; Signals Crossed) * Tokuyoshi Kawashima (Japan; Signals Crossed) Rail Workers: * Keith Wickham (UK; Santa's Little Engine, The Frozen Turntable (also in US), Duck in the Water,'' and The Adventure Begins) * Matt Wilkinson (''UK/US; Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger) * Kerry Shale (US; Santa's Little Engine and Marion and the Pipe) * Nobuaki Kanemitsu (Japan; The Frozen Turntable) * Kunihiro Kawamoto (Japan; Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger) * Yuta Odagaki (Japan; Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger) * Óscar Flores (Mexico; The Frozen Turntable) * Gheo Benjoino (Brazil; Duck in the Water) * Hamilton Fernandes (Brazil) Steamworks Workers: * William Hope (UK/US; Wonky Whistle) * Keith Wickham (UK; Long Lost Friend) * Glenn Wrage (US; Long Lost Friend) Trivia * Several workmen are currently on display at Drayton Manor. * What the workmen wear would be considered unsafe by modern standards. For example they do not wear hardhats, safety vests, or eye protection. This is because the TV series is set before the 1970s. However, some episodes show quarry workmen and miners wearing hardhats and, since the CGI switch-over hardhats and eye protection have been more present. * A "Pack scale" workman (along with two heads) was preserved to fellow Thomas fans Christopher Blower and Owen Hayward. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (set of four workmen) (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) Gallery File:Workmen2.png|A workman at Drayton Manor File:TheSadStoryofHenry14.jpg File:TheFlyingKipper10.png File:TheRunaway46.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast36.png File:Donald'sDuck23.png File:Mavis57.png File:Heroes37.png File:FourLittleEngines10.png File:TrainStopsPlay40.png File:SpecialAttraction51.png File:HenryandtheElephant11.jpg File:Oliver'sFind35.png File:PutUponPercy63.png File:DuncangetsSpooked14.jpg File:Workmen.jpg|The workman from Haunted Henry File:HarveytotheRescue86.png File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter17.png File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter33.png File:RustySavestheDay12.png|Workmen close the line down File:ThreeCheersforThomas44.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat13.png File:Squeak,RattleandRoll12.jpg|Workmen oil and clean Gordon's wheels File:CallingAllEngines!22.png|Three workmen in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!282.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks75.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus32.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole39.png File:AHappyDayForPercy31.png File:OnSiteWithThomas27.png File:BoldandBrave41.png|Some workmen on break File:WhichWayNow26.png|Three workmen in the tenth season File:DirtyWork(Season11)18.png File:Toby'sTriumph73.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese18.png File:ThomasPutsTheBrakesOn48.png File:ThomasPutsTheBrakesOn38.png|Three workmen File:SnowTracks35.PNG File:Percy'sParcel24.png|Steamworks workman File:KevintheSteamie62.png File:TreeTrouble49.png File:JamestotheRescue8.png File:Santa'sLittleEngine77.png File:MerryWinterWish23.png|Brendam Docks workman File:AwayFromTheSea32.png File:TheLostPuff79.png|A workman chasing a duck File:TheFrozenTurntable37.png|Workmen fixing the turntable File:GoneFishing(episode)20.png|The Dock Manager File:AwayFromTheSea62.png|Dieselworks workmen File:Thomas'Shortcut19.png|Roadway workmen SignalsCrossed90.png|Workmen on board Henrietta File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger57.png File:MarionandthePipe31.png File:LongLostFriend52.png|A Steamworks worker with Gator's Driver File:SamsonSentforScrap16.png|Some workmen at Crocks Scrap Yard File:HenryandtheElephant(storybook)5.png Category:Staff Category:Humans